


Getting What You Want

by sophia_sol



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is a very handsome man. So is Methos. So is Duncan, for that matter, but he's too busy ogling the others to care about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> An accidental fill for a kink_bingo card, for the square "voyeurism."

"You," says Methos, apropos of nothing, "are a very handsome man."

Joe snorts. "Handsome?"

"Attractive, hot, sexy, gorgeous, whatever you want to call it. I am telling you this in the spirit of disinterested philanthropy, because people ought to know this sort of thing about themselves," he concludes, and finishes off his drink.

Duncan grins into his own drink. He's not about to argue with Methos' conclusions, he thinks, though that may be the alcohol talking. He's vaguely aware that he'd never admit to such thoughts -- even to himself -- were he sober, but he doesn't really care. Joe is sexy. So, for that matter, is Methos.

That one he can't blame on the alcohol. He's found himself watching Methos far too often. Sprawled on a couch, slouched over a chair, lithe-limbed grace written in each lazy movement; or holding a sword, holding a gun, intensity and intent behind a deceptively unthreatening face...

With difficulty Duncan drags his mind away from this pleasant contemplation and back to the conversation.

Joe is busy protesting that his legs, his weathered face, his greying hair all come together into a look that's more old-man than attractive, and Duncan is reminded once again of the misguidedness of mortals.

"No," he tells Joe, "you're wrong. You an' Methos both, you are both damn sexy."

"The three of us in one room makes for a dazzling array of manly beauty," says Methos.

"Don't give me that," Joe says. "I don't need to be cosseted. I know my assets well enough, and I know my looks aren't one of them."

Methos raises his eyebrows, and gives Joe a look. Duncan sits back, satisfied that Methos knows what's what and will make Joe understand.

"What would it take for you to believe it?" Methos asks.

Joe pours himself another drink, and thoughtfully tops up Duncan's and Methos' glasses. "Nothing, Adam, for God's sake. I know perfectly well what I look like, and I'll thank you to stop trying to delude me."

Leaning forward, all earnest innocence, Methos says, "You know what you look like, but you don't know what you look like to an outside perspective."

"No, I don't suppose I do," Joe agrees, belligerence evident in his voice. "Care to enlighten me?"

Methos begins to list Joe's many attractions, punctuating the list with explanatory hand gestures, but Duncan tunes him out in favour of staring at the attractions himself. They aren't something he could put into words, and he is happy Methos is around to take care of that part of things so he can get on with the staring.

Staring at...well, both of them. Together. The dynamic of the argument between Joe and Methos brings out their best sides, and their best sides only get better as they get closer and more invasive of each other's space as the argument continues.

I'm enjoying this, Duncan realizes, and the thought makes him pause. He's no stranger to same-sex attraction; he has eyed many a man, though he never thought it worth the bother to pursue the idea. This, though, this is different. This is seeing tension crackle between two of his closest friends and liking it, this is desire of a very different sort. He doesn't want to _do_ anything: he wants to watch.

"You never tell the truth about anything," Duncan hears Joe say, and Methos protests the unfairness of the accusation. Duncan is reflecting that they're both right, when the rhythm of debate abruptly changes. Methos has stepped back.

Joe is thrown visibly off balance, and he flounders for something to say. Duncan's eyes turn questioningly to Methos.

There is a look of dismay on Methos' face, and Duncan wants it to go away. "Stop overthinking," he advises Methos. "Seductions go better that way." The look of dismay on Methos' face deepens for a moment, but then he collects himself. Joe doesn't look dismayed at all.

"Well?" Joe says, prompting, when Methos moves closer to him again. "That _is_ what you've been after, right?"

"Right," Methos agrees, "though I don't know how you realized that before I did. At any rate, please keep in mind that just because I want in your pants, it does not invalidate my earlier arguments as to your attractiveness. Those were not empty compliments."

And then, despite how near Methos and Joe already are to each other, Methos takes another step forward, pressing his body along Joe's. His hands reach up and grasp Joe's head, and then his lips are pressing against Joe's, and Joe is leaning into it, and grabbing Methos' shoulders, and tilting his head to get the right angle, and Methos is letting out a tiny moan, and Duncan feels like he is melting.


End file.
